Keep the Rhythm
by Hitokun
Summary: FE:Radiant Dawn- Micaiah needs to learn how to dance, but doesn't think Mia can help her. After all, the mercenary's only got duels on her mind, right? Little does Micaiah know that her knight in shining armor is closer that she thinks. Mia x Micaiah Yuri
1. Chapter 1

**Keep the Rhythm**

* * *

**Part I**

* * *

It was the music, the music… She just couldn't face the music. As she ran, Micaiah could hear the screams echoing behind her, yelling for her to come back, but she just looked straight ahead, her legs carrying her full speed down the halls of Daein Keep. She knew how distasteful it was for a Queen to run in the halls, but right now, she cared not for her reputation. However, she was sure that Sothe would give her a scolding after.

But really, who cares if Daein finds out their Queen has two left feet?

She saved their country, defeated the god who was going to destroy all of mankind. Wasn't that enough?

Apparently not. The royal advisors 'encouraged' her to take dancing lessons to fix her little problem. It would have been all well and good if her teacher wasn't such a grotesque man who leered at her constantly. She would have accepted Heather's lecherous eyes over his any day…

The Christmas Gala was in three days. If only she could disappear until all that was over.

Her mind was in the clouds, not focusing on the obstacles in the hallway any longer. That's why it was too late to screech to a stop as she caught a glimpse of a person standing right in her war path.

"Oof!"

Bodies collided and Micaiah tumbled over her own feet. As she felt the forces of gravity drag her down, she didn't feel the cold granite floor, but instead, a warm curvaceous body underneath her. Trying to catch her breath, she lay there, panting. How long had she been running? How long was it since she had done anything remotely related to exercise? From the way her heart seemed to be thudding against her chest, she guessed that it must have been _too_ long.

Suddenly, she became aware of the object that had cushioned her fall. She could feel the rise and fall of a chest beneath her, the soft mounds of….something that she had her face buried in.

"Nice to run into you today, Micaiah! Finally up for our duel at dawn?"

"Mia!" Micaiah bolted up, that oh so familiar voice jolting her out of her absentmindedness.

"I'm glad you remembered." The purple haired mercenary gave her a wide grin, her eyes twinkling with a mischievous playfulness.

"Of course I remember!" Micaiah got on her knees, straddling the trueblade, her hands placed on either side of the younger woman's head. Her smouldering gold eyes ran up and down her luscious figure. Mia seemed different, more mature. It wasn't just those full lips, those hardened emerald eyes, those womanly curves… Scanning the woman once again, her eyes suddenly focused on her chest. Had they gotten bigger? Micaiah furrowed her brows for a moment, jealousy overcoming her.

Beorcs these days... Always growing non-stop.

"Has it really been four years…?" Micaiah's words escaped as naught but whispers. Four years since the defeat of Ashera, four years since they parted with the Greil Mercenaries, four years since she had become Queen of Daein. It seemed to have gone by in a flash.

"Hah…Did you miss me?"

Micaiah could feel the rumble of her chest as Mia let out a small laugh. Her voice was different too, more…mature. There was no other word for it.

"You don't know how much…" Micaiah's voice dropped a decibel, her eyes fluttering closed as she lowered her head towards Mia's. Their lips were inches apart, Mia's hands clutching desperately at Micaiah's collar, bringing them closer and closer.

Then, the bell sounded and soon, the echo of footsteps flooded the corridor. All hell would break loose if anyone found them in such a position.

It was only a touch, fleeting warmth. They parted, their cheeks flustered, their breathing shallow. It wasn't enough, but for now, that was all they could spare. Daein's silver haired maiden never had such a mask of indifference, but now, she was suddenly overwhelmed with choices and responsibilities. Getting up off the dusty stone floor, she extended a gloved hand to her companion, heaving her up.

"Thanks."

The hall began to fill with people.

"I was meaning to ask you, but what are you doing here, anyway?" Micaiah tried to watch her tone. Even the Goddess of Dawn wasn't naturally a saint.

Mia's mouth was shaped in a perfect 'O'. She feigned hurt as she put on a pained expression. "I-I can't believe you could be so harsh, your Majesty. After receiving your invitation, we, the Greil Mercenaries get such an icy reception?"

"Invitations?" The silver haired Queen was baffled. She thought that this was another stuffy party, the one only the counts and royals attended.

"I'm supposed to keep this a secret, but Sothe wanted to surprise you. It's an early Christmas present you could say. He invited everyone." Mia smiled, watching Micaiah's expressions.

"E-Everyone…" Confusion gave way to sheer horror as her perfect alabaster skin started to pale, the color draining out of her face.

"Mh hmm. Aren't you excited? You'll be able to see everyone again!"

Micaiah froze, the gears turning wildly in her mind.

Excited? No.

Terrified? Yes.

Everyone was going to come and see her at her weakest point. After this ball, they would all know that she, after living for so many years, didn't know how to dance. No wonder Sothe was so insistent on getting her a teacher. It was Daein's custom to have the Queen or King attend the first and last dance. She didn't want to be the one to break this silly tradition, but it seemed like she had no choice. Suddenly, an idea clicked in.

"Are the other mercenaries here yet?" Desperation dripped off her tone, her eyes large and pleading.

"Well, Mist and-" Mia began to list off the mercenaries who had arrived, but was rudely cut off.

"That'll do. Where is she?"

Taken aback by this sudden panic, Mia answered quickly. "In the courtyard."

"Thank you." Without another word, she turned.

However, before Micaiah could get too far, a firm grip clamped down on her wrist. "Micaiah." Mia's tone was serious, hurt, and laced with want. All these emotions swirled through the mercenary's head.

Micaiah's gaze softened. "I'm sorry. I need to do something important. I'll make it up to you, I promise." With that, Mia loosed her grasp, Micaiah's hand slipping out of hers, the passing warmth still lingering on her fingertips.

She stared at the girl's retreating figure, her silver locks swaying as she walked.

The last time Micaiah promised, it was four years ago.

'_I won't abandon you, I promise.' _

Crushed by royal responsibilities, the rebuilding of Daein, and their difference in social status, that promise was forgotten.

* * *

**A/N:** Anyone glad to see that I've crawled out of my hole? I know I've been slacking on updates....but hopefully, by the end of the Christmas break, I'll have my current projects updated. This story in particular is meant to be a three part. I'm aiming for this to be done this week, but I can't keep any promises...

Hopefully, you enjoyed this and please review! I'll be mad updating this week. Hopefully. :D

Reviews do put me in a better mood which = more/faster updates.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

****

**Keep the Rhythm**

* * *

Part II

* * *

"Ahhn…Why here…?" Mist groaned as her back met a cold hard surface. Jill pinned her to the wall, using her knee to spread the brunette's slender legs.

"The courtyard's off-limits right now…" The redhead dipped lower, nipping at Mist's sensitive neck. The younger girl cried out again, her cheeks flushed a dark red, her breathing coming in gasps. The buttons on her blouse were undone, Jill's cold hands massaging and kneading.

"Hahnn…Jill. Y-you should visit more." Mist tangled her fingers in Jill's long crimson locks as the ex-soldier sank lower, kissing and suckling on her exposed skin.

"Hn...what are you talking about? I visit you almost every week." The redhead trailed kisses along her collarbone, her concern masked with desire and want.

"T-that's true." Mist shuddered as her lover continued with her ministrations, sending waves of ecstasy down her spine. "M-maybe…Maybe I could come live with you. I-In Talrega…"

Jill stopped in her tracks, looking up with wide eyes. "Really? What about Ike?"

Mist smiled, cupping Jill's face gently with both her hands. "As far as I'm concerned, Ike can miss me." Their lips neared and Jill smirked into the kiss.

Meanwhile, just on the other side of the wall, Micaiah slumped to the ground, her cheeks aflush, her heart pounding in her ears. Maybe it wasn't a good time to ask Mist for dance lessons…

On the upside, they were shrouded in the shadows and luckily, didn't catch the gleam of sunlight off her brilliant silver hair. On the downside….was it getting hot in here, or was it just her? She swallowed, hard. She needed to find Mia. She could picture ravaging those pink lips, touching those soft breasts, hearing her breathy moan… A strange pleasure fluttered in her stomach and she could feel a warmth settling in between her legs. She squeezed her thighs together tightly.

"No!" Micaiah blocked the images out, standing abruptly as she sped off. Running again, she tore through the halls of Daein Keep, drawing stares and eliciting murmurs. She wanted to go somewhere to clear her head, to forget the desires of the flesh.

She was obviously upset as she barrelled through the corridors. Once again, with clouded judgement, she failed to watch where she was going.

"Watch out!"

A cry rang out as Micaiah approached the procession in the hallway, moving chairs and various furniture. Her leg caught onto a low table, sending her flying face first into the ground. The castle servants could do nothing but watch and hope that a broken nose wouldn't destroy their maiden's beauty.

Luckily for the maids and Micaiah's nose, a bloody mess was avoided as a tall buxom woman held up the hasty Queen.

"You seem to be running into me a little too much today." Even in her tone, she could hear the smirk.

"Mia!" Micaiah looked up from their half embrace, feeling sanctuary in Mia's strong arms.

"Be careful next time, okay? You're a queen and I doubt that queens are supposed to run in the halls…" The trueblade wagged her finger, making a 'tsk tsk tsk' as she reprimanded the girl.

Micaiah smiled, tightening her arms around her purple haired saviour. It was true that she had been acting a little bit childish today, even stupid maybe. But everyone had a breaking point. After carrying so much stress on her shoulders these past years, today was finally the day she snapped.

"Mi-cai-ah..." Mia whispered, running a hand through silky silver locks. "People are watching you know..."

"Mhm, I know." Micaiah reluctantly let go, a smile still plastered on her face.

Mia leaned in close, ignoring the castle servants around them. "If you're not too busy at the moment, how about we-"

"Micaiah!"

A voice sounded from the other end of the hall and Mia rolled her eyes at the oh so inconvenient interruption. She'd recognize that voice anywhere. Ever-obnoxious, ever-present, it was the Queen's personal attendant, Sothe.

"Micaiah, I've been looking everywhere for you!" He rushed over in a flurry of green, his long robes fluttering behind him.

Micaiah stepped out of Mia's embrace abruptly, wrenching their hands apart. "Sothe, what's wrong?"

Mia stood off to the side, her emerald eyes becoming more and more jaded as the seconds passed. She felt as if she had been burned, Micaiah's hasty retreat still lingered on her skin.

"What do you mean, what's wrong? You ran out of the studio! Did he do something to you? Did he offend you, do something..." He stopped fro a moment, his eyes narrowing. "Did he hurt you?" Sothe took Micaiah by the shoulders, his firm grip digging into her. A crazed look filled his eyes, his nostrils flaring.

To the side, Mia tensed visibly, her hand resting casually on the hilt of her sword. Her eyes were transfixed on the scene before her.

Micaiah sighed quite loudly, batting away the man's large and rather rough hands. "Sothe, please." She fixed him with a glare.

His gaze softened and he relaxed. "But, Micaiah, you still need a teacher. How about you and I try this one more time?" Sothe extended a hand, a pleading look in his eyes.

The silver haired girl chuckled this time, the tension in the air dispersing. "Right, when both you and I know that you're a much worse dancer than any one of us here." She scoffed, her tone suddenly dripped with animosity, the cold air filling the area again.

Sothe looked hurt as he tasted the full brunt of Micaiah's words. Never had she said such harsh things to him all these years. He glanced over at Mia, who was leaning against the wall with a smug smile on her lips. A sudden flare of jealousy welled up within him at the sight of the mercenary. He knew Micaiah's sudden change had something to do with her. It always did.

"If you don't have any more to say, please leave me be. I have many important matters to attend to." Micaiah tapped her foot impatiently; her golden eyes had hardened into a deep amber.

"It's just a reminder, your Majesty, but you still need to get an instructor to teach you _how to dance_. The ball is coming up in a mere three days." He matched her cold tone, trying to hide the damage that her words had done.

"Well, I-" Micaiah started, but was interrupted when Mia stepped away from the wall, speaking up.

"Actually, _Sothe_, her Majesty already has an instructor." She smiled widely.

Both Sothe and Micaiah turned to the purple haired girl, their eyes wide. "Who?"

Mia pointed a finger to herself. "Me."

Micaiah was speechless, staring blankly, trying to register what the swordswoman just said. Mia? Dancing? Somehow, that just didn't go well together in her head. Mia was known for her love of duels at dawn, being the belligerent mistress of swords. Dancing, in no way fit into that description.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, her Majesty and I need to commence our lessons right away." Mia gave Sothe a farewell smirk as she clasped her hand around Micaiah's forearm, tugging her down the hallway.

When Sothe was finally out of sight, Micaiah struggled to loosen Mia's hold. "What do you think you're doing!" The queen was irritated beyond belief after having that little spat with Sothe. Now, Mia was proclaiming such impossible things out of the blue.

"I'm going to teach you how to dance." Mia completely ignored her protests as she continued to drag the girl down the empty hall.

"Mia! Stop this!" Micaiah wrapped her fingers around Mia's hand, trying to get herself out of the mercenary's vicelike grip. "I'm busy! I have to find a real teacher. Someone who actually knows how to dance!" Her voice had raised an octave, and before she knew it, she was screaming. Her words echoed off the ceiling, the walls, amplified.

Mia stopped and twirled around, a hint of annoyance blazing in her smouldering green eyes. "Who said I can't dance?" She held Micaiah's arm tighter, making the girl wince in pain.

"T-that hurts…" Miciah's voice wavered as she tried to pull herself away.

Immediately, Mia let go, her eyes wide at the red marks she made on Micaiah's pale skin. Micaiah jumped back instinctively, holding her arm gingerly. Mia reached a hand out, closing the distance between them quickly, gathering the petite girl into her arms. "I'm so sorry…"

Micaiah could feel the warmth encompass her, such familiarity coaxing her into a vulnerable state, her anger gone. She breathed in Mia's sweet scent, burying her head into the taller girl's chest. Suddenly, she could feel the tears well up in her eyes. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so safe.

Soothingly, Mia caressed the small of Micaiah's back. "I'm…so sorry. I got so angry over such a stupid thing." She tightened her hold, nuzzling her cheek against the crown of the other girl's head. "I wanted to see you so much, but it looks like you're quite busy."

Micaiah scoffed, shaking her head. "Of course not. These trivial things…? I don't understand why they pester me with such…unimportant affairs. After Daein's restoration, the rebuilding of the land, the keep…What more do they want?" Her words were muffled into the fabric of Mia's blouse, but the mercenary caught every word.

"We should do something to take your mind off these…trivial things."

The silver haired girl could feel a shiver run down her spine as Mia's lips brushed lightly against her ear as she whispered. Her breath caught in her throat and suddenly, her mind was lost in the sense of the other girl's lips against her neck. Those full lips licked and nipped gently, trailing kisses up from her collarbone.

"Hah…" Micaiah let out a long sigh, shuddering at the sensation that tingled through her body. Mia peered into Micaiah's flushed face, hungrily eyeing the girl's parted lips. She leaned forward for a kiss. It was slow at first as they eased back into the intimacy they shared so many times before this. Then, they delved deeper, desire overcoming them.

Micaiah tangled her fingers in Mia's silky locks, pressing them closer together. She ran her tongue over the taller girl's bottom lip, pleading entry. With a low moan, Mia parted for Micaiah. Their hands were starting to get restless, soft caresses turning into heated touches.

Finally, they parted, panting for breath.

Cheeks flushed a bright red, Micaiah spared not another second and she slipped her hand into Mia's, pulling her along as they descended further into the deep corridor. After numerous turns and a flight of stairs, they came to a set of large double doors.

Mia looked at Micaiah, confusion set in her clouded green eyes.

The silverette gave her a mischievous smile as she fished out a key from her pockets. She turned the piece of metal in the lock, the doors swinging open with a slight creak. The two women entered the dimly lit room, Micaiah locking the door behind her. "This is my room…"

Mia looked around curiously for a minute, her eyes darting about the spacious bedroom. The curtains were drawn, the covers on the bed perfectly made. Everything looked immaculate. Suddenly, Mia could feel the warmth of Micaiah's fingers as the girl led her over by the hand. They kicked their shoes off unceremoniously, making a beeline for the bedspread in the middle of the room.

In the semi-darkness, Mia could faintly make out the blush that spread across Micaiah's cheeks. The silver haired girl sat herself on the edge of the bed, tilting her head down as she fumbled with the clasp on her shirt.

Mia reached a hand out, placing it over the smaller girl's. "Here, let me." Deftly, she worked through the clasps and buttons. She was shaking slightly. Piece by piece, Micaiah's clothing was tossed aside, Mia's lips ravaging the exposed skin. Gingerly, she pushed the girl down onto the mattress, climbing on top of her.

Straddling the girl lightly, Mia shrugged off her own clothing. For a minute, she stared at Micaiah in all her naked beauty, her fair skin, her perfectly shaped breasts and the look in her eyes that wanted Mia to take all of her. The mercenary dipped down, capturing the girl's lips with her own, pressing them together eagerly, almost roughly. Slowly, she used a knee as she spread the girl's legs to gain further access. Her hand trailed down, caressing Micaiah's inner thigh, eliciting a sharp gasp from her.

"D-don't!" Micaiah let out a breathless scream, gripping fistfuls of her bed sheets as Mia continued to tease her.

"Oh, eager, are we…?" Mia smirked, bringing her hand further between her legs, her touch faint and fleeting.

"Ahnn…P-Please…M-Mia…" Micaiah let out a deep moan, her breaths coming in deep gasps. She begged for Mia to continue, to use her hands to fulfill what she had been craving for nearly four years.

Mia could feel the wetness on her fingertips, grinning widely at her results. "I…I had to wait all this time…I'm not going to let you get off easy. You're going to endure this torture with me." She smiled impishly, her tone completely serious as she licked her lips expectantly.

For the whole day, everyone wondered where their Queen Micaiah had gone, but no one had heard the screams coming from a room tucked away in the depths of the castle.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow. I totally meant for this to be a Christmas fic, but it dragged out till now. I really do like this story and in the end...I kinda rstrained myself from going too in depth, because I know I wouldn't be able to get myself out of it. I'm really not good at writing those kinds of scenes. I'm actually a very shy girl, so maybe when I'm older. :D

Next chapter, I'll hopefully look into their relationship in the past, etc, throw in some angst as well as fluff and plenty of Sothe bashing. He's touchy, he's got a midriff and he's not my favorite character. Sorry to anyone who likes him.

Aside from that, I hope you enjoyed this and please review!


End file.
